Had a Heart Attack and Moved On
by U got 2 love me
Summary: "What aren't you telling me Zach?" Ever since Zach was in a horrible crach, Zach was always shouting at Cammie. One day, Cammie can't take it anymore and breaks up with him. Zach is desperately in love with Cammie and wants her back but someone else wants her too! Will Zach get her? Or will this mysterious guy get her?
1. Chapter 1

Had a Heart Attack and Moved On

**Chapter 1:**

**Cammie's Pov:**

"Zach!" I called.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" he screamed back.

"Why are you shouting at me?" I said shocked and scared.

"Cuz you are SO annoying!"

"Well, you are hiding things from me and I don't like it. So, speak up."

"I AM NOT HIDING THINGS FROM YOU, SO BE QUIET! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I walked out of the room as quick as I could with tears streaming down my face. He never screamed at me before the crash. Now he screams at me nonstop. I question if he even cares about me anymore. I rushed into my room and saw that my best friends were watching TV. When they saw me, they rushed over to me and tried to comfort me.

"Are you ok?" said Liz.

"Who did this to you?" asked Macey.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT PERSON! WAS IT ZACH?! I BET IT WAS! THAT BOY HAS BEEN HURTING YOUR FEELINGS EVER SINCE HE CRASHED HIS SPECIAL CAR!" screamed Bex.

"Don't hurt him. Please don't." I whispered.

Then Bex softened and put her arm around me. I told them my suspicion of Zach hiding things from me and if he loved me. In the end, I broke down into sobs.

"I'm gonna kill that man." muttered Bex.

But we just stared at each other until we fell asleep.

The next morning

My best friends and I walked into the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual spot with Nick, Grant, Jonas and Zach. This time though, I sat in front of Zach instead of beside him. He paid no attention though, and my heart sank.

"So Zach, what did you do to Cammie yesterday?" questioned Macey.

Zach glared at me and said "Nothing!"

"Then how come she came into our room with tears on her face?" said Bex. You could tell that Bex was trying to keep her cool.

"She was being a baby! So what!" he stated.

Everyone at the table tensed up except for Zach. Then they all stared at me waiting for what I will do.

"What did you say?" I said harshly.

"I said that you are a big baby and that you should toughen up. Are you deaf?" Zach said staring at me.

He looked kind of scared but more confident. Everyone knows how I will strike or cry if anyone insults me.

"Well then. I am going to keep my cool otherwise attention will be drawn to us and I don't want that. I won't cry because that directs attention to us and I don't want to be a 'big baby' right? I won't forgive you this time Goode. I won't and I promise you that." I stated.

"Come on, you can't live without me! Without me you are gonna be a loner." he taunted.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Zachary Goode."

He flinched when I used his full name because I only say people full names when I am angry.

"You and I are done. I am never going back to you ever again. I am going to wipe you from my mind. You aren't my friend either and I don't want to be. Good luck trying to find a new girlfriend, wait, I don't want any of my sisters to be hurt by you. Not even Tina."

He flinched because he knows how much I HATE Tina and I just showed that he is not worth it. Not even for the worst girl in the world.

"I' m sorry! Please forgive me! I've never realized how much I have hurt you and that crash got me so upset. So please take me back!" he sobbed.

"Look who's the big baby now!" I said smirking.

I got up confidently and walked out of there. My girlfriends followed and even the boys did too. Look who is the loner now.

**Hi guys! Did you like my story? This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. Could you tell me any ideas and feedback? I'll try to update a lot! Thanks for reading. **

**-Darkstar Icefire 88 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Zach's POV:**

I saw them walk away and a part of my heart dropped like a stone. I felt empty and that no one loved me. My guy friends turned around and stared at me with disbelief. I shattered. I started crying uncontrollably and people started to gather around me but I couldn't stop. I felt a prick in my arm and I fell into darkness. When I woke, I was in the nurse's office and I started to panic. Then the nurse came over and calmed me down. What I didn't know was that Mrs. Morgan (our headmistress) was standing behind her and when I noticed her presence I cowered in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Zach. You did nothing wrong. You just have to tell me what happened" she explained.

That was when I lost it. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I DID THIS! I MADE HER GO AWAY! I AM SO-"

I got cut off by a sharp needle and went back into the darkness. When I woke up, the headmistress was still there. I sighed.

"I'm gonna have to tell you right?" I whispered.

"Yup." she stated.

"Fine… uh… Well, you remember when I got into that crash and I couldn't handle that pressure I was in. Right?" She nodded. "Well, I started to take my anger out on Cammie and I started yelling at her. She accused me of hiding something and well, let's say I screamed at her. When I went for breakfast, her friends questioned me and I got mad at Cammie for making it a big deal so I insulted her. I'm so sorry Mrs. Morgan. I am. I didn't mean for this to happen. It wasn't me! I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"As a mother, I would scream at you for hurting my daughter. As a headmistress I would ask you what you are hiding from my daughter. So, please tell."

"When I was in the crash, I was going crazy. I just came from the F.B.I. station and they told me something that I didn't want to hear."

"What was the news?"

"…uh… My parents died because of me. I made them go on a dark mission and I got them killed." I started to cry.

"Oh… Honey that isn't your fault. You didn't make them go. They wanted to go." Then, she hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Don't tell Cammie."

"Why?"

"Because she'll think I am a bad person"

**Thank you for all the reviews! Special thanks to wittykittylizzie, iD4abby and MigiLove2143. You guys are amazing. I'll update a.s.a.p.**

**Darkstar Icefire88**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Cammie's POV:**

After I left, Zachary Goode broke. I had a mixed feeling between happiness and guilt. I wasn't sure if I should see him, but I remembered that I wiped him out of my mind. When I was walking to P.E. with my friends, I saw Zach coming out of the nurse's office with my mom. My mom had her arms around his shoulders. I stiffened. Talk about betrayal. My friends notice this too and tensed up for a fight or argument. I froze, unsure on what to do.

"Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas and Nick." my mom acknowledges.

I nod my head in return and my friends do the same.

"So I heard you and Zach got into a fight."

"Yeah." I said cautiously.

I glared at Zach and his head sagged down.

"What was it about?"

"You should know. I see that he had cried into your shoulder so I bet he told you already." I said a bit too bitterly. "I need to go to class headmistress and I am sure you have this all under control right?

My mom tensed but nodded her head.

So my friends and I headed to P.E. silently. During P.E. we did a lot of exercises and workouts. Then, we sparred. All of the boys were way too easy and I thought that Zach couldn't beat me this time. Wait. I did not just think of him. Ugh. Talk about annoying. I just realized that Zach didn't come to class and I was so happy that I didn't have to spar him. At the end of the long school day, everyone hanged out in the girl's room. Well, except for Zach of course. We were in the middle of rock, paper, scissors tournament, when someone knocked on the door. We all got up from our uncomfortable positions and stared at the door wondering who it is. Then I spoke up and decided that I would get it. I opened the door and I say a pair of emerald green eyes staring at me. Oh, this is going to be a long night.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to make another one today. **

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear EVERYONE! I am really sorry for not updating since Sunday and I will try to update 2 chapters today! If you guys have any tips or suggestions feel free to ask or tell me. I thank everyone who is reading and I hope you guys enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or their characters. I only own the plot. **

**Chapter 4:**

**Zach's POV:**

I stood there watching Cammie like a fool. I felt so useless and scared at what she might do. She only stared at me with questioning and angry eyes.

"What are you doing here Goode?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Hello to you too Morgan! Can I join you guys? I said quietly.

Then, she kicked me where the sun doesn't shine and I fell to the floor in pain. She smirked and her friends just laughed.

"Why not? It'll be a lot of fun. Don't cha think?" she said a bit too sweetly.

"Ok."

"But you better not do anything to hurt any of us otherwise I will personally make sure that you get to the hospital. Am I clear?" said Bex.

"All clear!" I muttered.

"What?"

"ALL CLEAR MS. BAXTER!"

"All better Goode!"

For the rest of the night, we played games and at first the air around us was stiff but it relaxed later on in the night. We left their room around 22:23 (10:23pm) and we were all very exhausted. When we got to our room, Mr. Solomon was blocking the door. He had a cross look and his face and I knew we were going to get in trouble.

"I hope you guys had a marvellous time at the girls' room?" he asked.

"We sure did Mr. S." said Nick happily. Mr. Solomon gave us stern glares.

"All you boys could go to bed except for Mr. Goode!" he ordered.

My friends went in and Mr. Solomon led me to his office. What did I do this time?

**Hope you guys like this chapter and I'm open for any suggestions! I hope I get more reviews and I promise that I will send another one today! Bye!**

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Mr. Solomon's POV:**

When I heard what Zach did to my crush, I was heartbroken but also happy. I was heartbroken because Cammie's heart was crushed by this boy. I was happy because I finally get a shot at getting Cammie all to myself. Wait did I just say all that? I don't like Cammie! I don't like Cammie! I don't like Cammie! I don't like Cammie! I don't like Cammie! Denial! Denial! Denial! Denial! Denial! Denial! I got Zach to give him a talk.

"Zach I am very disappointed in you?" I started.

"Why?" he protested.

"Because you gave up one of the prettiest girls in the school!"

I saw his head sag down. "I know." He said quietly.

"I have no choice but to-."

"You can't suspend me and I only broke a girl's heart! That shouldn't get my degree taken away from me."

"Who said I was going to suspend you? I am only going to make you come here and talk with me about…..my problems!"

"Like?"

"Howilikecammie!" I blurted out. When I realized what I have done I gasped and tried to cover up what I said.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Please don't tell Cammie Zach, please don't!"

"Ok!"

"What aren't you going to tell me Zach?" Cammie said slowly.

**Sorry for the short chapter and I hope you guys like it! Please REVIEW!**

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Cammie's POV:**

When I walked into Mr. Solomon's room, I head whispering and promising. I stepped into his room and Solomon was giving me a scared look. Zach looked calm (as always). I knew Mr. S was hiding something from me and he told Zach. Now Zach is hiding TWO things from me and I am determined to find out both of them.

"What are you guys hiding from me?" I interrogated.

"Nothing." Zach replied.

"If both of you lie to me, I am going to hate you two FOREVER! So, tell me."

"I told you already Cameron, we are hiding nothing."

Mr. Solomon had his face in his hands now and he started to shake his head. Now, I know they are hiding something from me and they just lied. Anger boiled inside of me and I couldn't keep it in.

"YOU ARE A LIAR!" I raged. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU HORRIBLE PEOPLE. NO, YOU GUYS ARE SOMETHING WORSE AND THERE ARE NO WORDS TO DESCRIBE HOW HORRIBLE YOU TWO ARE!"

Both of them stared at me in shock and I walked away with angry tears coming down my face. Once I was out of the room, I ran to my room where all my best friends were. They suddenly rushed to my side and calmed me down.

"What happened this time Cammie?" asked Macey.

"M-Mr. Solomon and Z-Zach are hiding something from me and they l-lied to m-me." I burst.

"It's ok Cam." soothed Liz. "Everything is going to be alright.

**Zach's POV:**

Mr. Solomon started screaming at me for hurting Cammie blah blah blah. I told Mr. Solomon that if he didn't shut it, I would tell Cammie his secret. I felt awful inside though. I hurt Cammie twice AND I am keeping two things from her. One of them is more major than the other though. I'm not sure how to deal with all these problems but I do. Should I tell her and then she'll not be mad at me anymore, but everyone else will or not tell her and she'll be mad at me? To be honest, I miss Cammie and I still love her. But Mr. Solomon likes her and if she chose between Mr. S and me, Mr. S would win. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

**Hello! I am very happy to say that I am going to update today. YAY! But, I have to get more reviews or I will cancel this whole story. SORRY. If you have any suggestions please tell me and I will include it in my next chapter. Thanks for reading everyone!**

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Zach's POV:**

I know I shouldn't have done this but Mr. S only said that I couldn't tell Cammie. I talked to my three best friends.

"Mr. Solomon likes Cammie and I think I do too!" I told them. They stared at me with open mouths.

"You think or you know?" Grant questioned.

"I...uh...know."

"Way to go man!"

"You don't get it guys, Joe likes her too and if we compete, then we all know who'll win."

"Yup, you are totally right."

Then, something caught the corner of my eye.

"Come out whoever you are."

Out walked blabbermouth, gossip girl. Yup, Tina Walters. At that moment I knew she was going to tell the world and anger boiled inside of me. Then she dashed outside of our room before we could register what happened. Then we all chased her but ran into Mr. Solomon.

"What is the meaning of this boys." He boomed

"ItoldGrant,Jonas,andNickyoursecretandimsosorrybut TinaoverheardandnowshewillnotonlytellCammiebutever yone!" I breathed.

He stared at me with open eyes and we were too late to chase after her but we did anyway.

**Cammie's POV:**

I was sitting with my best friends when Tina rushed through our door breathless.

"Whoa Tina, slow down." Bex said.

"Cammie, Mr. Solomon AND Zach like you a lot!" she said excitedly.

I felt empty. I didn't know what to think and my friends' mouths were on the ground. Literally. Just then, Nick, Jonas, Grant, Zach and Mr. Solomon burst into my room. Then, Mr. Solomon's and Zach's face turned white.

"D-did she tell you?" Mr. Solomon asked nervously.

"Yes." I stated.

I wasn't sure how to start but I am going to make this harsh for them.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time and I will try to update for frequently but I am super busy. May I please have more updates!**

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Zach's POV:**

I could not believe that Tina did that to us. I was not sure how to talk us out of this.

"There is no point in trying to decide-" I started.

I got cut out by laughing. It was Grant's and then everyone joined in including Mr. Solomon. I was confused and worried. When they stopped laughing, they told the whole story. Cammie and her friends wanted to see if I still liked Cammie, but they needed help. They needed a gossiper, Tina, a partner, Joe, and guiders, Grant, Jonas and Nick. It was a cruel plan and Macey was the genius who came up with it (Note sarcasm on the last part). I was truly loved.

"I think it is sweet that you still like me, but I am not sure if I want to risk it." Cammie said.

"I won't fail you this time and I will try twice as hard to keep you happy." I responded.

"Fine." She agreed.

Then everyone in the room cheered as I kissed Cammie straight on the lips. Oh, how I missed this.

We had a healthy relationship after that. It was a week after that day, when we were going to be sent on a mission. I was scares for Cammie because of all the danger. When I told this to her she knocked me down to the ground and laughed in my face. Great.

**Bex's POV:**

We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. We are going on a mission. I practically sang that until Macey hit me.

**Sorry for the short chappie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Cammie's POV:**

Can you believe it! WE ARE GOING ON A MISSION! I was so excited, but not as much as Bex. When we reported to my mom's office I thought about what the mission would be, go and find assassins, stealers, person of interests. But no, we got stuck with searching for a man while being "normal" as in teenagers. We will be going to a school a few towns away called Darkhill Mountain High School. I was a bit spooked by the name but apparently it is a great school. It turned out to be a Cove ops test and the man is a CIA agent named Bradley Cooper with brown hair and hazel eyes. But he was disguised and he looked like and average teenager. From the sounds of it, it sounded easy but I was probably wrong. Mr. Solomon gave us our new identities.

Amber Adams:

Age: _17_

Grade: _11_

Birthday: _January 1__st__, 1996_

Childhood: _Roseville, Virginia_

Parents: _MOM= Kennedy Adams, DAD= Kevin Adams_

Siblings: _None_

Description: _Blue eyes, brunette and tanned _

Other information: _Has a boyfriend name Clint Holladay (a.k.a. Zach), is an intelligent girl, likes makeup and fashion and likes sports._

I got lucky! Some of the others didn't, getting a janitor or a substitute teacher. I couldn't wait! When we got there, it was surprisingly a nice school and it was very warm. Macey already packed our bags so we weren't sure what she brought, but I was stuffed into a short shorts and a plain Hollister top with loopy earrings and brown leather sandals. It was really comfortable and Zach really liked it. We got into our role and headed on inside. Zach held my hand all the way to the office and shot some boys glares because they were checking me out. When we got to the office, they assigned us rooms, classes and gym clothes. We made sure there weren't any bugs in our room and out up camera's that were hooked up to several computers owned by our sisters and brothers. I got share a room with Liz, Macey and Bex. They classes were SO lame and boring. I was about to fall asleep when they announced that a dance is coming up! We had to ask out dates though.

"Hey Amber, could you-uh-come to the dance with me please?" asked Zach and he got to one knee.

I laughed "Sure Clint! I'd love too!"

Grant asked Bex, Nick asked Macey and Jonas asked Liz. They all said yes of course. The day before the dance was tragic because Macey was fitting us with dresses one by one and finishing it up with makeup. Macey had on a strapless blue dress that kind of poofs out at the bottom. She was wearing blue heels and blue earrings. Bex had on a see through gold dress with gold earrings and base heels. Liz had a yellow dress with a black bow around her waist. The bow was at the back and she looked adorable. She had black bow flats and a heart shaped necklace. And lastly, me. I had a stunning white dress. At the top, there were straps and they were covered in sequence and glitter. There was a white band below the chest area. After that, it was just flowing down. I had teardrop earrings and a silver band with white heels. I don't want to sound snobby, but I looked amazing and beautiful. When I got to the dance floor, everyone couldn't take their eyes of me, even Zach. We danced and danced. I went over to the punch table with my girlfriends. My friends started staring at me with fear and panic.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

They shook their head. "Nothing, everything is perfectly fine!" Macey said a bit too quickly.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. I realized what they were gaping about. Zach was kissing a blonde girl who looked stunning. She was beautiful, but Zach said I was stunning. It looked like it was a deep kiss and I could feel the tears threatening to spill out. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him and now I am heartbroken. He didn't see me so I ran out of the auditorium and ran to my room and locked the door. I heard footsteps follow me. I sat on the floor and started sobbing. I felt a hole where the heart should be. I should be having a heart attack.

"Cammie open the door!" Zach yelled. "I didn't really do it."

I sobbed in response. I heard whispering.

"Zach, you are dead!" Grant whisper yelled.

"I am going to kill you!" Bex whisper screamed.

"Let's go look at the camera to see what she is doing." said Liz.

I heard her switch on the computer and a few gasped and now Zach was screaming.

"I didn't really do it, open the door!"

I couldn't speak and now I knew what I was going to do. I got up to go to the bathroom and took out a razor I brought it back to the middle of the room, not caring that there was a camera. I heard Liz start crying and now a lot of people were banging on the door. I put the razor to my wrist and push down. Instantly, there was blood spilling down. They were banging harder but I locked the door and put extra defenses so they couldn't open it. Even if they tried to knock the door down. I pushed it harder down and now everyone was yelling and crying.

"Don't do it Cam." Nick cried.

"I won't annoy you ever again and I won't bother you, just stop." Bex sobbed.

"Come on, there is no need for this!" Grant screamed while chocking on tears.

"I won't tease you, I'll do whatever you say." said a crying desperate Liz.

"I didn't actually do it! Let's talk it out!" said Zach. His voice was wavering.

I ignored them pushing harder and harder while still crying.

"I am sorry. I never meant to let you down." I said.

"NO!" all of them cried.

I pushed one last time and I fell into complete darkness, sure that I wouldn't wake again. The last thing I saw was the bright red blood staining my beautiful dress.

**Hope you guys like this chapter! I was kind of sad writing the end. I am sorry for anyone who is upset. Send me ideas please. I probably won't update in a while because of homework but I will try.**

**-Darkstar Icefire 88**


	10. Sorry

I will be tring to update a lot sooner and I am sorry for making you think this was a chapter!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Cammie's POV:**

When I regained consciousness, I saw blackness and I felt alone. Oh how I wished that Zach was here. OH WAIT! I hate his guts so much.

**Zach's POV:**

We couldn't get into Cammie's room because she put the security door that Liz installed. I kept pounding and pounding but it wouldn't budge. I had tears streaming down my face. Cammie say something about being sorry, but I didn't hear it properly due to my loud sobs. Jonas and Liz worked on getting the door open but they were scared. When they did get it open I saw Cammie unconscious with blood pouring down her wrists. I broke down but we took her to the hospital as fast as possible. I fell into darkness. When I woke, I saw all my friends standing there. All of them had tears in their eyes and looked at me sadly. I was confused, so I went to visit Cammie to talk things through. When I went to her hospital room, nurses and doctors stopped me and told me to go back. I fought with them but they were spies too, do they were strong. I went back to my friends and we waited a long time tell a doctor fetched for us. We went in at the same time. We realized that there was a glass wall dividing us from Cammie and we were all terrified. Only doctors were in there. She was there, Cammie was lying on one of those hospital beds with bandages wrapped around her wrist and machines attached to her. We were all confused. A doctor from the other side of the wall opened a hidden door and met us.

"I am sorry to tell you all this, but Cammie is in a severe coma and she might not be able to come out of it." The doctor said to us with a sad expression.

Liz fell to her knees sobbing and the other girls cried with her too. Their boyfriends rubbed their back soothingly but they also had tears present in their eyes. I stood there shocked and terrified. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I let them fall. Suddenly Cammie's mom, aunt and Joe came into the room expressionless but when they looked at Cammie, realization came to their faces and they started tearing up. Cam's mom had to be held by Joe.

"My baby, my poor, poor baby!" Cam's mom said over and over again.

The doctor told them all the details and that made Mrs. Morgan cry harder. Ms. Cameron looked about ready to kill and Joe just wasn't happy.

"There is only one way to cure this type of coma." Doc said.

"WHAT!" all of us shouted.

"There is a flower called alzmetralem. It is very rare and difficult to get. There are only 5 flowers in the world and they are all under protection. 4 of them have high security and there is no way that you can hack into. Even if you are one of the top spies. The last one though is accessible, but it is still highly protected by …" he cut off.

"Who!" I screamed.

He looked at me with regret, "Catherine Goode."

**I am sorry for not updating in a while but I have EQAO and an exam coming up. So I am sorry. I hope you like this chapter and I need 10 more reviews for me to continue so sorry.**


	12. Don't hate me

Dear everyone,

Sorry for not updating in a while. I am currently working on my other fan fiction called Alive and Well. I will try to update this story when I am not busy with school work. Once again, I am SO SORRY! I'll try to make it up to you guys!

A very sorry Darkstar Icefire 88


End file.
